Potential
by InnocentInkStains28
Summary: "We have potential, you and me." A collection of oneshots and drabbles pertaining to two of my favorite characters. Jaria.
1. Potential

**Hey guys :] I honestly think there aren't enough Jaria stories out there, so my solution? Write a series of oneshots! Lol my friend gave me a bunch of random words that I'm going to try to write oneshots/drabbles to. Hope you like 'em :]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I sat down in the cafe, playing pac-man with my phone and sipping my steaming coffee. I felt someone standing behind me, and I turned around to see a familiar figure. _Oh, great..._

Jason DiLaurentis smiled at my evident surprise. "May I join you?"

"Uhm..." I started, still a little uncomfortable around him. Is it inappropriate to have coffee with the man you cheated on your boyfriend with?

"Oh come on," he half smiled, "you aren't still scared of me, are you?"

_Of you, no. Of how you make me feel, yes. _But still, I caved. I couldn't fight off the part that did want to spend time with him. "I've never been afraid of you."

He raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing me. "I actually wanted to show you these..." he trailed off as he reached into a bag beside him, pulling out a few picture frames.

I heard myself gasp. "These are... beautiful." They were all still shots of me sleeping, as Emily and Spencer told me, but I didn't find them creepy in the slightest. The black and white photos were wonderful.

He grinned. "I know." I looked up to see him staring at me, a special glint in his eye that gave me chills. He broke the contact, looking back down to the pictures. "I never realized how artistic she was."

"Its weird... Still getting to know someone after they die."

He nodded his agreement and we sat there in silence for a moment. "Aria..." he said, quietly, "I think I need to apologize."

I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What? Why?"

He let out a tired sigh. "I shouldn't have kissed you last night. I didn't know you were in a relationship, but... it was still really forward. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." While he said this rather stiffly, his eyes were sincere.

I shook my head. "Don't apologize. I'm glad to know how you feel. Besides, I'm not exactly subtle." I felt myself half smile at the end, and he did the same.

I sat there studying the photos, but I could still feel his eyes burning into my back. After I felt I knew every detail of the picture, I looked up at him. "You know..." he started, same glint in his eye from earlier. "We have potential, you and me."

I felt myself lean in, slowly. He did the same. All I could think about was last night... How his lips felt on mine... How I could feel my heart pounding in my chest...

Then I pulled away. I avoided eye contact, for fear of seeing his hurt face again. So, I settled with twisting a straw around in my hands, giving me something to look at, while I said, "Sometimes, potential isn't enough."

"I don't know," his voice was lofty, nonchalant. "All you need is a little push to make it work."

I glanced into his eyes to see a challenge. Boyfriend or not, Jason isn't going down without a fight.


	2. War

**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked my first chapter :] I actually wrote this one first, which inspired me to write the whole series. And sorry its so short. I'm normally not a drabble person... but I like this one. Please review :]**

"I love you, Aria."

"I love you too, Ezra."

He doesn't see the way she fakes her smile. He doesn't see her checking her watch every few minutes, trying to think of an appropriate way to end the visit. He doesn't notice the way she stares out the window, in her own little world, while he goes on and on about things at Hollis. He doesn't realize how little they've actually seen of each other recently... Or maybe he does. Maybe he just does a good job of hiding it.

He doesn't know she's going to meet someone else after she leaves his apartment. He doesn't know her face lights up when she sees _him_, or that she kisses _him_ with more passion than she ever has with himself. He doesn't know she's only with him right now because she feels guilty. He doesn't know she's crying to _him_ right now because he risked everything for her, and this is how she repays him. He doesn't know he was a junkie in high school (oh, but if he did, he'd make sure to keep her away from him.) He doesn't know he might be a murderer. He doesn't know she doesn't care, and tries to be with him anyway.

He doesn't know he's losing the battle for her heart.

...or maybe he does. But its easier to pretend everything is okay than face the fact he lost the one person he loves the most.


	3. Pie

**So, because my friends are ridiculous, they decided to give me Pie. Yes, today my prompt is Pie. Those silly people :P Lol so I made it work. Hope you find it fun, I know I did while writing it! So, also, I want to thank everyone sooooooo much. You all make me smile :] So, because I love you guys, if you ever want to give me a prompt, request something, or whatever, PM me or say so in a review. I would be more than happy to oblige :] Also, no update tomorrow, I have to help my bro get his stuff moved up to his college. Speaking of school... Bleh. I go back next Wednesday. Smh. But, I promise I will still try to update. Much love :] R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars... Only the ideas swirling in my head...**

* * *

><p>Now, I've been in many uncomfortable positions in my life. After all, when you have someone like 'A' following you around, its bound to happen. I brought this unto myself. I should have locked myself in my room, refusing to let myself out until this night was over. But nope, I thought I could do this. I thought I could put on a brave face, be strong, and make it work.<p>

Its times like these when I wish life had an Undo button.

* * *

><p><em>Beep... Beeeeeep... BEEP... BEEEEEPPPP<em>

My hand slammed down on my alarm clock and I let out a groan. Today was the day. Due to my Mom's insane need to entertain, I get to be shoved into a room with my ex, my crush, my snobby aunt, and my... Uh... _flirty_ cousin.

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, my phone rang.

**From: Unknown Number**

**Hmm, the little liar has her hands full. Looks like my services won't be needed tonight... But you never know. -A**

I rolled over, pulling the covers over my head. Maybe I could just sleep through today... "Aria! Wake up! Laura and Whitney will be here soon!" ...or maybe not. With a final groan, I officially got up.

After doing my hair, throwing on an outfit, and doing some quick makeup, I shuffled my way into the kitchen. "Well, good morning, sunshine!" I glared at my Mom. I wasn't in the mood for sarcasm.

She let out a tired sigh. "I know you don't want to see them. I'm not thrilled about my sister coming over, either, but can you at least try and act civil?"

"Tell that to her, not me." Here, let me explain. My Aunt Laura is loaded. Because of this fact, she considers herself superior to us in every way... Which she gladly makes known whenever the opportunity presents itself. Her daughter, Whitney, isn't much better. Not only is she a major snob, but she also likes to go on and on and on about her current boyfriends. Yes, boy_friends._ She can't make up her mind, so she sleeps with whoever she's interested in at the time. Now, you can imagine how I feel, never really having an open boyfriend before. Sure, I had Noel, but we weren't technically official. And yes, there was Ezra. Of course, no one knew about that except us and the girls. So, of course, that doesn't count.

Then, there's Jason. My dead best friend's very attractive brother. You see, we've kinda had this on-off thing since I broke things off with Ezra. Both of us having feelings for each other, but I don't want to start anything with my _dead best friend's older brother._ I think you can see where I'm going with that. But, another reason I'm worried, is because of Whitney. She doesn't know we have a thing. She doesn't have that connection to him. All she sees is an attractive older man that does know her or, more importantly, her reputation. Not that Jason would stoop that low. Hopefully.

Interrupting my brooding, I heard a doorbell ring. Mom pulled away from the stove long enough to say, "Oh! They're here! Will you get that for me?"

I rolled my eyes for dramatic effect, but did as she asked. After plastering on my best fake smile, I opened the door and stood face to face to two blonde bimbos. Aunt Laura has had enough plastic surgery to last her a life time. It doesn't do a good job of hiding her age, but oh well. I give her props for trying. "Awh, Aria dear! Its great to see you again! Where is that little sister of mine?"

"Hey, Aunt Laura," I tried my best to sound cheerful. It wasn't working out too well. "Mom's in the kitchen."

I turned my attention to my cousin. She stood there in a jean mini, wedges, and a halter top, blonde hair falling perfectly down her tall, lean frame. Oh yeah, did I mention she's gorgeous? She smiled brightly at me, arms spread to give me a hug. "Ari!" She squealed in that fake voice that makes me want to punch something.

"Whit!" I patted her back awkwardly.

"Oh my _God, _I have so much to tell you. Let's go to your room." Before I could respond, she was already sauntering up the stairs. When we reached my room, she turned her skeptical green eyes around. "Its so... _quaint._ Very you. Ari." Once again, she did that fake voice. Only this time, she felt the urge to do that plastic closed mouth smile she uses when secretly insulting you.

"Gee," two can play at that game, "I am thrilled to see you like my room."

She tilted her head, confused by my sarcasm. "Uhm, okay. Anyways, I'm glad to see you're finally growing into your ears! I was wondering when that'd happen..." She trailed off. Wow. Low blow. I opened my mouth, ready to bash her, when she cut me off. "Anywho, I _have _to tell you about Jamie and Mason. They're twins, and _oh my GOD _are they dreamy..."

She went on and on, while I sat there, occasionally throwing in a nod, or a 'wow' when necessary. Other than that, I spent my time counting down the seconds until they leave. _6 hours, 47 minutes, 56 seconds... 55 seconds... _"So Ari," I lost my train of thought she she said her _wonderful_ nickname she made up for me. "Any men in your life?" I knew she was just asking to be nice.

I shook my head, throwing on my most nonchalant face. "As of now, not really. I had a boyfriend for a while, but it just didn't work out."

"Awh," she pouted, and used her 'sad voice', "That's just too bad, Ari. But don't worry, you've almost grown into the size of your head. You're nearly proportional. And don't worry about the girls, I'm sure they'll come in soon. If not, well, there is always plastic surgery... Assuming you can afford it." She cocked her head, eyes full of snide innocence.

That's it. This bitch is going down.

But, just as a witty comment was forming in my mind, I heard my Mom's voice yell up the stairs. "Girls, can you come help us down here?" And I was whisked away before I could go into bitch mode.

* * *

><p>We spent the next three hours catching up and cooking food. The party was four to seven. Only three more hours of my life I had to waste. When the doorbell rang, Whitney and I rushed upstairs to touch up our hair and makeup and throw on our dresses.<p>

I emerged in a mid-thigh length navy dress with black pantyhose and black heels. Once Whitney saw me, she gave me the same look she had when taking in my room. "It works on _you._" I had to remind myself not to strangle her.

I walked around, schmoozing with all my neighbors and friends of my parents. Ezra kept staring at me. Whenever he got close, I managed to avoid him by talking to someone else, and once even Whitney stopped him. I was never more thankful. It didn't even bother me that she was flirting with him. I mean, I was the one who broke things off.

_"Ezra... I can't keep doing this."_

_"But why? We've been great! I love you! What happened?" I couldn't even look into his wounded face._

_"Things just aren't the same..."_

I sighed at the memory. Uh-oh. He managed to avoid Whitney. He was close now, and he was about to open his mouth... _ding-dong._ Saved by the bell! "I'll get it!" I mouthed to Dad, who was in the middle of a conversation with Hanna's mom. (Hanna couldn't come. She went to see Caleb and meet his mom.)

I opened the door, and there stood Jason, looking very classy in a suit. I beamed at him, which he returned. We realized we were just standing there staring, and he handed me some flowers he was holding. "Here, these are for you." I had deja vu from the first time this happened. God, I was so blind.

"Thanks, Jason." Still smiling, I moved out of the way to let him in.

As he was passing me, he whispered, "You look great." I turned to look at him, but my Mom had already captured his attention. "Jason! It's good to see you could make it!"

I wandered around a bit, but soon Whitney had grabbed my arm. "Who is _that?_" I turned to see who she was pointing to, but the feeling in the pit of my stomach already knew who it was.

"That's Jason DiLaurentis. Remember my friend that disappeared? Its her brother." I answered, quietly.

She got that determined look in her eyes she gets when she wants something. "W-o-w," she exaggerated the word until it was three syllables. "He is one gorgeous hunk of man."

"Uhm... Yeah, I guess he's okay..." She must have seen something in my face, because a look of realization dawned on her tan face.

"You _like_ him, don't you Ari? Oh, how cute. Ari has a crush!" She grinned. "Hope that goes well for you." Suddenly her words were teasing, patronizing.

I'm really starting to wish I never got up this morning.

* * *

><p>When we sat down to eat, I somehow got sandwiched in between Jason and Whitney, with Ezra and my parents right across from the table. Just as we were passing out food, my phone buzzed.<p>

**From: Unknown Number**

**Awh, poor Ari. Stuck in an awkward position? That's just too bad. How are you going to get out of this? -A**

Great. Just what I needed. This evening wouldn't be perfect without a snide comment from 'A', now would it?

"Aria..." a soft, deep voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked up into the soulful eyes that I have grown to love. "Are you alright?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but the certain someone next to me beat me to the punch. _Violence isn't the answer, Aria..._

"Oh, I'm sure she's just fine! She is just a little dizzy all the time, Ari is!" I rolled my eyes.

Jason quirked an eyebrow. "And you are...?"

"Oh!" She giggled. I had to resist the urged to mock her. "I'm Whitney Vega, Aria's cousin."

"Jason DiLaurentis." He said, reluctantly. I smiled at his discomfort. That, and how he kept glancing at me. I gave him a 'I'm sorry' look, and he just gave me a brief crooked smile at me, one that made my heart beat a million miles an hour.

"Oh, well I'm pleased to meet you." She batted her long eyelashes at him.

He pretended not to notice, instead he turned to me. "So, Aria. How are you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while."

I couldn't help it, a small giggle escaped from my mouth. "We talked yesterday."

He shrugged. "I said feel like."

"Haha, you are so funny Jason!" The witch said, trying to get his attention. Once again, he just raised an eyebrow and shook it off.

"Uhm, anyways..." We continued idle chit chat for a while, trying to ignore the occasional comments from Whitney and the looks Ezra kept giving me.

_"So about this Jason guy... Should I be worried?" _

Ha, bet he thinks I was lying then. But oh well, thats done and over.

Finally, Mom looked at me. "Aria, sweetie, will you and Whitney go and get desert?" We both nodded and walked to the kitchen to grab the assortment of pies my mom made earlier.

"Will you stop making goo-goo eyes at Jason long enough to at least let me have a conversation with the guy?" She asked, obviously annoyed. Inside, I was smirking. I finally had a one up on her!

"Why? You said yourself I like him." She rolled her eyes at this.

"And don't pretend you didn't know I was interested. Come on, can I have this one guy?" she pouted. "What about the one that keeps looking at you from across the table? He's cute!"

I rolled my eyes for the thousandth time. "He's my old english teacher, smart one. But I'm good with Jason, thanks."

"Ugh! You're impossible! You _and _your split ends need to just go die in a hole somewhere!" I raised my eyebrows.

"In case you haven't noticed, people actually _like_ me. For reasons _other_ than being a skank." Call me harsh, but thats been building up for years.

Her jaw dropped, and I began to feel bad. Maybe that was out of line. "Fine." She said, monotone. "I just hope you like pie." My brow furrowed in confusion, but before I could ask what she meant, she had a banana cream pie in her hand. And it was heading for my face.

_Splat. _Ew. But instead of squealing or reaching for her throat, I resorted to the same monotone she used. "I'm not a huge banana fan. I prefer blueberry."

And then that was in her face. Pretty soon we were throwing pies at each other left and right. We didn't even notice when a voice said "You've been in here for a while, is everything-" I ducked to avoid getting hit again... and then I heard Whitney gasp. I turned around slowly...

"Oh my gosh! Jason, I am _so _sorry!" Whitney squeaked out. Before he could say anything, Mom appeared.

"Aria Montgomery what in the world is going on here?"

"Uhm..." I started nervously, "Family bonding time?"

* * *

><p>Now, I've been in many uncomfortable positions in my life. After all, when you have someone like 'A' following you around, its bound to happen. I brought this unto myself. I should have locked myself in my room, refusing to let myself out until this night was over. But nope, I thought I could do this. I thought I could put on a brave face, be strong, and make it work.<p>

Its times like these when I wish life had an Undo button.

I walked out to the patio, handing Jason a towel. I sighed. Refusing to meet his eyes, I said, "I'm sorry you had to witness my family rivalry."

To my surprise, he laughed. Like, a lot. "You aren't mad you got pied in the face?"

He looked at me, and I giggled. He still had some cherry in his hair. "Actually, it was kinda funny."

I nodded, then reached up, trying to get the leftover fruit out of his hair. Before I could, though, he grabbed my wrist. "Aria..." he breathed.

I felt my breath catch. Suddenly his lips were on mine. _Ah, I missed this._

We stood there on my porch, covered in fruit and cream, making out where anyone could see... But that didn't matter. All I cared about was the feel of his lips on mine. My fingers intertwined with his sticky hair, and he lifted me up.

After another (short) moment, we pulled away, foreheads still touching. Suddenly, he started laughing. Slowly, I did too.

After getting control of my giggles, I asked, "Why are we even laughing?"

Still chuckling, he managed a, "I don't know..." He pecked my lips again. "But you taste like Banana Cream."


	4. Rut

**Hey guys :] You all are awesome. Like, really. Anyways, here is another drabble. This is actually a companion piece to 'War.' But, you don't have to have read that in order to understand this. Hope ya like it!**

Aria Montgomery is stuck in a rut.

Everyday she wakes up, gets breakfast, and puts on an outfit for school. After that, she either has a pleasant conversation with one of her parents, or she gets into a fight with her little brother.

After that, the rut alters. School days, she'll head to her classes, eat lunch with her girls, then go home and do homework. Sometimes, if she's feeling adventurous, she'll get coffee. Other times, she finishes up at her house. After that, though, she goes to visit Hollis. She spends some time with her boyfriend.

After that, though, is when things get risky. No one, except A, knows she goes to visit him. Sometimes they just sit and talk for hours. Talk about nothing, and everything. Other times, things get a little more... _risque. _

Weekends, however, get slightly more interesting.

Having the same morning routine, she then goes and helps out her mother. Sometimes this applies to cleaning the house, and other times in applies to running errands. Either way, she always ends up in the same place. His house. Yes, they spend more time together. Normally, this is when the breakdown comes. Her boyfriend risked jail for her, and how does she repay him? _By being with another man_. The guilt is eating her up, but... She won't change it.

After she dries her tears, and they have their quality time together, she leaves. Normally this means heading to Spencer or Hanna's house. Either way, she ends up with the same group of girls she has grown to call her sisters.

Yes, Aria Montgomery is stuck in a rut. But she wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Smoke

**So, I've had this idea swirling around in my head for a while. Not only have I wanted to write Jason's POV, but I've also wanted to write some Past!Jaria. So, I figured out how to do that. Hope you like it :] Also, I have turned on anonymous reviews. Lol sorry to everyone without an account! I didn't realize it was on. **

This blows.

I tore open another drawer, desperate to find my stash. _Damn... Where the hell could it have gone?_

Suddenly, I stopped. _Alison_... Dammit! Why does she always have to do this?

I stomped down the steps, looking for blonde hair, when I heard giggling. _Fantastic. _She brought Charles' Angels with her. I thought it was coming from the front of the house, when I saw a familiar figure standing out on the porch. "Alison!" I yelled. She looked up from whatever she was doing, rolled her eyes, and started walking around the side.

"I know you have it!" I yelled, following her. "Alison, hey! Dammit Alison, come here! Come here, hey!" Finally, I grabbed her arm, whipping her around to face me. As I suspected, her four friends were here with her, but I didn't care about them right now. "Hey, stop messing with my stuff, alright? You and the power puff girls just stay out of my room." I tried to walk away with that, knowing I'd have to search the house for it anyways, but she stopped me.

"What are you afraid I'd find in there?" She knows exactly what she'd find in there. Hell, she's already taken it.

"Look, just stop messing with people," I countered.

"No challenge with you and your little stoner buddies. All you need is something shiny on a piece of string," her smug tone mocked me. I heard collective giggles behind her. Ha, she wouldn't understand. _They_ wouldn't understand. They're all perfect. All Mom and Dad see is their 'Little Angel'. If only they knew how she really was... but I gave up on that a while ago.

I intended to leave with one last glare, but of course, Ali wasn't done. "Watch him, ladies. He's got trouble with doorknobs." I rolled my eyes, but focused extra on opening the door. I slammed it shut behind me for emphasis.

Sighing, I started looking around the living room... Only to knock over a lamp. I groaned. I could really use a blunt right now. Mom and Dad are gonna kill me. Muttering a few choice swear words, I continued to stomp through the house. After looking through Mom and Dad's room, Alison's, and the bathrooms, I went back to the living room. Since it wasn't in any of the cushions, I looked under the couch. Great, nothing.

"You're not going to find it under there, you know." A voice startled me. Quickly standing up, I saw one of Ali's friends standing there. Aria, I think.

I rolled my eyes. Great, someone else to judge me. "Shouldn't you be outside playing Barbie or whatever the hell you guys do?"

She shrugged, my sarcastic comment just rolling off her back. "Fine, I was going to help you, but..." Wait, _what?_

She started walking to the door. "Hey, wait!" I called after her. She turned around, a small smile on her face.

"Yes? Make it quick, I have to go back and play Barbies." Her tone was light and innocent, with a layer of sarcasm. I had to resist the urge to laugh. She tucked her pink-highlighted hair behind her ear. I looked at her for a second, wondering why she was friends with Alison. She didn't exactly look like someone Ali would want to be friends with, and vice versa.

"Uhm... What did you mean you were going to help me?' I recovered, realizing I was staring. She walked towards me.

"Just that. I mean, I'm pretty sure we both know it wasn't a magazine she took." she said. I wasn't sure what she meant, but shrugged it off. I followed the younger girl into the kitchen. She opened up the oven. Aria turned around and held out my bag.

I took it out of her hand, still confused. "Why are you helping me?" I asked.

She shrugged, avoiding my eyes now. "I'm tired of Alison messing with people, too. And, while I don't approve of it, it wasn't right of her to take your weed. That's yours."

I furrowed my brow. When I didn't respond, she shook her head and began to move to the door. "Wait!" I yelled, after I processed everything. She turned around, like I had hoped. "Thanks." She nodded a reply. "Can I ask you something?" Another nod, this one more reluctant. "Why are you friends with Ali?"

She looked thrown off by my question. "Uhm..." she stuttered, "I guess because our parents are friends. I don't really know... why?"

I felt bad for making her feel uncomfortable. "I guess you just don't seem like her type, that's all." she started to get this look on her face, but I quickly realized my mistake. "Oh, no! That's not a bad thing. I guess I thought all her friends would be like her."

She shrugged. "Well, we're not."

I nodded, agreeing. "How'd you get away?"

She half smiled. "Bathroom break. I'm sure she knows, but whatever. She'll live."

I smiled at her, the first real one I have in a while. "Well, you should get back. Thanks, again. I doubt I would have found it there."

She smiled back. For some odd reason, I felt light. She looked good when she smiled. "You're welcome."

She moved away again. I don't know what made me do it, but suddenly I was calling for her again. "Hey, Aria..." She turned around again, obviously confused. "I like your hair." she blushed, and turned away. For some reason, that made me feel good.

Instead of smoking, as I intended, I went up to my room and looked out the window. She was right, none of them are like Alison. But I don't think anyone of them besides her would have done that for me. It felt nice, knowing someone cared. Also, it was something I wasn't used to.

I sat down and turned on the tv, not in the mood to do anything. For the first time in I don't know how long, I spent a day completely sober. And I have no clue why.


	6. Mask

**Hey ya'll, sorry it took me a while to update. And I know this is sorta sucky, but its better than nothing. I'm swamped with school. I have two Advanced Placement classes, not to mention Show Choir rehearsals and such. I promise to try and update more, though. I'm not givin' up that easily! :]**

He doesn't think she notices the way he shuts himself down when he's in public, away from the rest of the world. I mean really, the whole town considers him to either be a little creepy, or still thinks of him as that pothead kid who ran around causing trouble and throwing wild parties. But he doesn't blame them. Even he is still wary of that part of him, the part he knows is just dying to come out.

No, he has more control than he did then. He knows he does.

But still, he puts on a charade, pretending nothing bothers him. He doesn't talk much, generally keeping to himself. He ignores the stares, and occasional glare, he receives when he runs to a store. He ignores how the friendly cashier suddenly becomes more reserved, barely offering a 'thank you' once he pays. He doesn't let it bother him.

She knows better than that.

She knows no one is that indestructible. He isn't invincible, he's a young man trying to make a life for himself. He's trying to erase mistakes from the past, pretend that Ali's ghost isn't still haunting him, and patch up a broken relationship with his parents. Those people aren't helping him any. How is he supposed to get redemption when he can't even get something to eat without remembering something he's done wrong?

When her friends ask her why she cares, she answers with a diplomatic, "Its just... wrong." After all, everyone knows Aria Montgomery loves to fix things, people in particular.

But somewhere, she knows its more than that. She's seen the vulnerable, upset boy he is. Not very often, and only briefly, but she knows he's there. She knows there is more to him than that brick wall of a man everyone else sees. And she's determined to peal of his mask, no matter what it takes.


	7. Time

**Ahhhhhhhhh! I am very sorry. I do not deserve all your awesome reviews... Or your kindness... Or the alerts and favorites... I'm a terrible person! I am going to quickly type a drabble (an incredibly short and sucky drabble, too.) to hold you over, then I am going to upload a legit oneshot. I promise to try and upload more... I just need to get some stuff sorted out. Blehhh... I haven't even gotten to watch the PLL summer finale... Its been driving me crazy! Anywho, I'm done rambling. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: A slacker like me could never own anything as awesome as PLL. LIke, forreal.**

Time.

The one thing they never seem to have enough of.

Time.

The one thing that always stands in their way.

The kisses were never long enough, either because of that damn _time_ kept running out so quickly, or because her friends and Ezra have awful _timing._ They hide the quick embraces, the loving glances, the forbidden words. All because it isn't the right _time_ for them to have a relationship. Besides, it's only a matter of _time _before 'A' starts screwing with them, to.

Time.

The biggest obstacle in their lives right now.

They can never wait for evenings, the only _time_ they ever really get to see each other with no distractions. But, _time _moves slowly during the day. Some days are more bearable than others, but there are also days like today when _time_ seems to barely be inching along.

Neither of them could wait to hold the other in their arms, to look into sets of deep, loving eyes, to taste their lips that seem to be the perfect flavor for them both.

Of course, there is an irony to it all. During the day, _time _is their biggest obstacle. When they're together, however, _time _is of the essence.


End file.
